The Voices Told Me To
by kiss-me-im-krazy
Summary: Lilly moved and her future is looking bright;except for the creepy house across the street and the fact that her already frightening talking doll has taken a turn for the hommicidal.what happens when she finds out shes not the only one with voices?
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

A/N- My first Fanfic *throws up hands in joyness* please give me critisism, comments and cookies (chocolate chip perferably, although I will accept peanutbutter)

Oh yes! and discliamer- I do not own anything....except for Lilly , Morbid and Massacre they were born out of my imagination...my twisted, twisted imagination

* * *

From Lilly's journal

_I left today…or maybe I arrived. Maybe both. It doesn't matter. Or maybe it does. I'm so undecided. I shut Morbid in the closet again. But I can still hear her voice through the door. She didn't want to leave. I didn't want to take her with me. _

Lilly shuffled down the sidewalk. In her right hand she cradled Morbid, whose rag doll body hung limp, as if unimpressed by her new living accommodations. "You disappoint me." Morbid grumbled. It had been Lilly's idea to explore the neighborhood in hopes that it would bring about a fresh perspective. All it seemed to bring about was a deeper feeling of dread. From the moment the taxi had dropped her off at house 772 things seemed to spin into a pit, a rather unwelcoming, altogether bothersome pit. "You know," she told Morbid. "I liked it a lot better when you didn't talk." "What makes you so sure I'm really talking? Maybe you're just insane." Lilly frowned down at it. "You're talking. If I ever were to go insane and start hearing voices I defiantly would never imagine a voice as annoying as yours."

Morbid had been talking for a few weeks now. At first it was just a whisper, calling to her when she slept. Then the voice grew until she didn't have to be half asleep to hear it. When it first started talking it had been rather pleasant; all "Lets be friends" and "I understand". When something was wrong, "I understand" When something bad happened, "I understand." When someone was mean, "I understand." But soon the "I understand"s turned into "I can help." And "I can help" turned into "You can fix it." Someone upset her, "You can fix it." Someone was rude or dumb or ignorant, "You can fix it." And she had asked Morbid how. And Morbid had answered. And she defiantly liked Morbid a lot better when it didn't talk. That was another thing, she promised herself when Morbid first found its voice that she would never refer to the rag doll as anything other than "it". To call it "she" would imply that it was a person, which it wasn't. She didn't know what it is.

She had planned on throwing Morbid out a window when she left, or maybe placing it under the tire of a car. Instead, she was clutching the rag doll tightly as she wandered down the sidewalk. Maybe it was for the best. She wasn't ready to let go. Not yet.

Still, it worried her.

The house across the street didn't help matters. The windows were all boarded up and the grass hadn't been mowed in god knows how long. Lilly wondered what type of creature would live in a house like that.

She passing the house half expecting something to jump out at her from the tall weeds. "The triple seven house of triple seveny doom." She whispered to herself and giggled a little. One foot drifted in front of another. The sun drifted across the sky. And Lilly's foot caught on something small huddled on the sidewalk. "A PUPPIE???!!" she screamed as her head collided with the pavement. Rolling onto her back she blinked twice and saw two dinner plate sized eyes staring down at her. Her arm shot up into the air and pointed an accusing finger at the eyes. "You're not a puppie!" She was right, it wasn't a puppie, it was child and it was about to cry. She frowned…she didn't mean to upset a child. "I'm sorry." She said. Her arm dropping slowly to her side. "You can be a puppie if you want." She went to give the kid a pat on the head. He jumped back suddenly. "Squee" It squeaked! The kid squeaked! He was small and scared and held a teddy bear to his chest as if his life depended on it. A few inches away Morbid lay on the ground grumbling.

The kid was surrounded by colored chalk. He had been coloring on the sidewalk. Lilly sat cross-legged in front of him and held out her hand. "I'm Lilly. I'm sorry if I scared you." The child glanced down and fiddled with the arm of his teddy bear. "Todd." He said. "Todd." She grinned. Her eyes settled on his teddy bear. "Who's your friend there?" Todd shivered…he..shivered? Lilly was confused. She hadn't said anything intimidating had she? Poor kid. She just wanted to scoop him up, leave Morbid facedown on the sidewalk and run off into the sunset. Maybe buy him an icecream cone. He looked like he could use an icecream cone. "Welll" She said, picking up Morbid. " I've got a friend too. Her name is Mori." "Shmee" Todd whispered holding out the bear. Upon further inspection it looked like 'Shmee' had been cut up the middle and sewn back together again. The sewing was sloppy and was undoubtedly the work of Todd. The slashing, who knew. The overall impression the bear gave was displeasing to say the least.

"Adorable." Lilly said flatly. "They should go play." She promptly tossed Mori over her shoulder who landed sprawled across the pavement. Todd reluctantly placed Shmee beside the rag doll. It was getting dark. Lilly frowned. Small children and dark don't mix. "On second thought," She decided. "They can play some other time. You should head home little guy." Todd glanced behind him. "Tha-a…that's my house right there." It was the house next to the run down shack of doom. She stared up at the building. The windows were dark. The house appeared empty. "Where are your parents?" She asked. "Inside. Or maybe they went out for the night." He answered.

What kind of parents would leave their child outside unsupervised? What kind of parents would leave their child outside while they went to dinner or the movies? "If it's ok with you Todd I'd like to walk you to the front door. I mean I wouldn't want you to get trampled by say, a dog walker or a mailman on your way home." Morbid chuckled. "After all it's a dangerous world isn't it?" it whispered, its voice dripping with venom. Lilly pressed the rag doll's head into the pavement. "Playtimes over!" She screamed. She shoved Shmee into the arms of a terrified Todd.

She held Todd's hand and guided him up the stairs of his house. With her other hand she pulled Morbid behind her by the leg, letting the doll's head drag against the sidewalk. "Not that there would be mailmen out at this hour but you never know about dog walkers, they can be rather shifty." She told him, trying to make him feel more comfortable, all the while aware of his hand trembling in hers. Todd was silent. "Yup, dog walkers can be pretty shifffftyyyy…walking dogs at all hours of the night and…stuff…" When this didn't bring a response she gave up on small talk all together. At Todd's front door she smiled at him one last time. As he headed inside she waved at him pleasantly. "I'm sorry we didn't have too much time to get acquainted. But we'll have plenty of time for that later. After all," she said, her grin widening. "We're neighbors now." Todd squealed and slammed the door. Lilly blinked a few times. "What I mean is, I live across the street!" She yelled at the door. "So I mean…if you don't want to be neighbors we're not! I live across the street! Across the street!!!!" She wondered what she had said wrong.

From inside the house next door a pair of eyes peered out from behind a boarded up window. A young man watched as the girl left Todd's front porch. His fingers slid over the blade of a knife. He decided to go out.

Lilly turned the corner and stepped under the neon sign that hung over the movie theatre. She had been walking for a long time. Gliding through the city as if it wasn't there, as if it was just a dream and any moment she would wake up. Her eyes would meet Morbid's, who would be sitting up in the corner of her bedroom. And Massacre, creeping through her walls would chuckle. And she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night and Morbid would continue to watch her. No, it was best that she was awake. She glanced up at the theatre's neon sign. She smiled. A movie was just what she needed.

As she paid for her ticket (an action that consisted of silently shoving a wad of cash into the guy's hand and hoping he had the integrity to give her back the correct amount of change.) she turned to Morbid. "Was I particularly frightening when I talked to the little boy earlier?" Morbid grinned. Its eyes flashed with a twisted amusement. "I mean," Lilly elaborated. "Do you suppose he's just naturally timid? He lives next to that creepy house. The doomy triple seven one. I suppose that would make anyone less than outgoing and I know I've never been one for human interaction but ….do you think I should have stayed with him? If his parents really are out for the night-"

Morbid broke into a horrible collection of giggles. Its eyes flashed viciously. "Listen to yourself. You're so lost." It spat each word out like a punch. Lilly chewed on her bottom lip. When Morbid talked liked that it was a bit like being stabbed through the stomach. The rag doll continued. "All these feelings, all these thoughts. They hold you back. All these distractions! All these things keeping you from reaching your true potential. If you had just left it up to me you would have trampled the kid and kept walking. All this worrying could have been avoided." _Like being stabbed through the stomach. _"Its wonderful what an outburst of violent rage can do for the self esteem and that goes without saying how alive one becomes in the face of death." _Repetitively. _"You resist us far too much. I have always looked out for you. Everything I ask of you is in your best interest. For your own good." Lilly sighed and made her way into the theatre. Morbid was still grinning. "You have so much hidden potential."

Lilly glanced down at her ticket and groaned. A romantic comedy of all things. She was certain she had bought a ticket for Blood N' Guts III. Not that she enjoyed that sort of movie either but at least Morbid would have gotten its fill of torturous killings. Instead, every row was filled with teenage couples. Sharing popcorn, kissing, and snuggling, oh the snuggling. Lilly twitched slightly and took a seat in the back row. Morbid growled in annoyance. Lilly shoved it under the seat.

Her eyes soon drifted away from the screen and moved around the theatre. They soon settled on a young man sitting in the row in front of her. The seats on either side of him were empty. The back of his head was interesting. She studied it, pondering the awkward cut and style of his hair. After much debating she decided that she liked it. Then as if he could feel her eyes on the back of his head he turned around sharply and glared at her. His eyes were rimed with dark circles. _A fellow insomniac! _She thought. He continued to glare. His eyes seemed to say, "Don't mess with me" that and "I haven't slept in a month and I don't plan to start again any time soon" Lilly looked down for a bit until she was sure he had turned away.

She raised her eyes and was greeted by the back of his head. Despite the death glare she still found herself admiring his haircut. _Poor guy._ She thought. _A strange girl staring at the back of his head while he was trying to watch a movie. Not to mention he was watching a romantic comedy…alone… on a weekend. He seems so isolated, so strange, almost abandoned._ Then Lilly remembered where she was. She remembered that Morbid wasn't a person, not even close. She was alone too. Suddenly the darkness of the movie theatre seemed smothering. She picked Morbid up and left the theatre.

_From Lilly's Journal_

_I've never been so lost before. I've never felt so alone in a crowded room._

* * *

A/N- So there you have it. There shall be more Johnny in the next xhapter and a great abundance of him as the story progresses. Shall the story progress? It is up to you the reader...give me feedback *shakes fist*


	2. A Bleeding Head

A/N- I got my retainer yesterday and now I speak w/ a lisp.^-^ I only have to wear it at night but I'm a little nervous because I dont wanna swallow it in my sleep O_o The good news is I got through last night without choking on it so all is well, for now.

Heres another small tid-bit of my developing story. Johnny is a bit OCC mind you but that will change as my story writing mojo gets flowing....

disclaimer- nothing is mine. except for Lilly, Morbid Massacre blah blah if you dont recognize the name of a character chances are it came out of my brain. =)

* * *

Lilly sat out in the lobby, hugging Morbid and watching the clock. Once its gears had turned one too many times Lilly left.

She wandered down the sidewalk. As she passed an alleyway she heard voices.

"We're talking to you, you skinny little fag!" Lilly peered around the corner into the alley. Two large guys had someone cornered. She frowned and made her way into the alley. Morbid wiggled around in her arms, a clear indication that she did not approve. Lilly didn't care. "People like you are the reason why I sometimes wonder why I bother leaving the house." She told the back of their heads (which were not nearly as interesting as that of the guy in the movie theatre) They turned around. They were big, they were frightening and they looked angry. "You say something bitch?" The taller of the two spat at her. "Yes," she replied. "You just ruined my evening with that idiot remark you made a moment ago. Not that it was a very enjoyable evening to begin with, you see I just sat through a romantic comedy by myself… no not the entire movie per say, I had to leave half way through because I was consumed by a fit of paranoia but-" "Keep walking. This is none of your business." They were getting closer, inching their was towards her.

She backed up and felt the brick wall behind her back. Her grip on Morbid tightened. As they advanced she caught a glimpse of the guy they were gonna beat up. Her eyes widened when they met his. It was the guy from the movie theatre. His hair was interesting, his eyes were darkly rimmed and he looked shocked. The big guys were right in front of her now. She released her grip on Morbid and the doll tumbled to the ground. One of them reached out his arm and shoved her against the wall. He held her there by the shoulder. "Why don't you just turn around and leave?" He asked. "Because what you're doing is wrong asshole!" she screamed. And she kicked him. Hard. And she wanted to do it again, and again and again until he began to cough. Until he began to drown in his own bloo-

She clutched the sides of her head. On the ground Morbid had begun to laugh. _I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. _The thought drifted through her head and she stood dumbly in the alley as the two guys approached. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't even feel the punch and she didn't even feel herself crumple to the ground. She didn't see the young man in the back of the alley withdraw a knife and she didn't see the two big guys flee in fear.

Moments passed. She sat up slowly and touched a hand to the side of her head. It was throbbing and it was wet. She frowned. Wet? Had she fallen in a puddle? She withdrew her hand and stared at it. It was red. _Sometimes I'm a little slow_. She thought. She was aware of someone standing over her. _Movie theatre boy_ she thought. She glanced up. He was staring at her. She smiled a bit and held out her hand. "I'm Lilly." He raised an eyebrow. _Stoopid! Stoopid! stoopid!_ She thought. Her hand was covered in blood. "Ummm…" she said. Dropping her hand to the pavement. "My head is bleeding."

Morbid was laughing again. He crouched down next to her and grinned. "My names Johnny…and yes, your head is bleeding isn't it?" She shivered. "Your smile scares me but your hair is interesting." She declared. Then she watched some pretty dots dance in front of her eyes.

Johnny stood over the girl. He was undecided as to what to do next. If she hadn't shown up he would have killed the two guys and headed home or to the 24/7 to get a brainfreezy. He shook his head. He was torn between killing her now, killing her later or heading off to get a brainfreezy and leaving her to bleed to death in the alley. What on earth had possessed her to step in?! He had the situation under control! He- Lilly was moving. She reached out and grabbed Johnny's boot. "Your hair is interesting…and your boots are pretty kool too."

The next thing Johnny knew he was flinging the girl over his shoulder. He grinned to himself. _My boots are kool._ He thought.

Johnny brought Lilly to the nearest bench he could find and set her down there. She clutched her head and continued to ramble on about how the only thing that exceeded the koolness of his boots was that of his jacket. He found it oddly flattering despite the fact that it was coming from a semi-conscious, most likely delusional girl. Johnny sat trying to gather his thoughts. While thought gathering, he examined the doll he had picked up off the pavement by where Lilly had fallen. It was poorly sewn, its yarn hair hung in uneven chunks and its mouth took up half its face. He threw it down. He didn't like it, not one bit. It reminded him of the Doughboys. He frowned. He _really_ needed to kill somebody. Lilly sat for a while and waited for her head to stop throbbing. When it didn't she decided it would be best to put some ice on it. She had ice at her house. _I'll go get some!_ Lilly sorta stumbled to her feet but was overcome with a wave of pretty dots and had to sit back down. She sat next to movie theatre bo- no, Johnny, she sat back down next to Johnny.

She turned towards him. Hands still plastered firmly to the sides of her head, still the least bit hunched over and smiled. "Thanks for sitting with me and all." Beside her Johnny mumbled a nonsensical response. He looked like he wanted to kill somebody. _Badly. _It was a look that Morbid got sometimes. Remembering the rag doll she reached down and picked it up by the leg. "You just keep ending up on the floor don't you?" Morbid didn't respond. "The silent treatment…I thought you were above that. And thanks sooo much for helping me back there! Yea! Thanks a lot! I think I'll put you in the blender tonight! Won't be so silent then will you?!" She moaned a little bit and rested her head on her knees, which she had drawn up to her stomach. Yelling caused her head to throb a lot more than before. She then became aware that Johnny was staring at her again. She lifted her head. "urr…" She felt so stoopid. To him it must have seemed like she was yelling at herself…or worse at him. What would she do if he thought she had just threatened to put him in a blender?!

She could just picture the conversation. He would ask who she was talking to and she would say to him. "Well you see guy I just met, I've had this voice with me since the first grade and its manifested itself in that doll over there. And well, she's a bit of a homicidal maniac. But don't worry I hardly ever listen to what she tells me. And no, its not the head injury talking, I swear." Then he would run. Far away. Fast. She cringed. That would be marvelous. Just great. And he was staring at her again. _Stoopid!_ She thought. The only thing worse than a rambling delusional girl was a rambling delusional girl who stared into space for extended periods of time. She decided to blame the head injury. "My urm…my head is still bleeding." She declared. It sounded far dumber than she thought it would. And she thought it would sound very, very dumb.

Johnny gave her a kind of puzzled uncomfortable look. "Yea…." He replied flatly. _Maybe I should kill her. _He thought. But he couldn't, no wouldn't kill somebody who had helped him when it seemed like he was in trouble. Even though he wasn't in trouble and was seriously pissed off at her for interrupting his attempted double homicide. Not even attempted double homicide, she had stepped in before he got a chance to even attempt anything. Nevertheless only a person who wasn't a complete asshole would try to help someone in trouble right? He frowned. _I suppose it cant hurt._ He thought and turned to Lilly. "Where do you live? I'd like to walk you home so you don't bleed to death on the way there. Or maybe so I can watch you bleed to death on the way there. That could prove to be rather amusing."

Lilly twitched a little. _Wow_, she thought. _That was a weird comment. Watch me bleed to death??? Did I hear that right???_ But she couldn't expect to make it home by herself. "Urm.." She said. "That would be very nice of you. Not the watching me die part but…you know, the other part, the umm…walking me home part. " And proceeded to tell him where she lived. His eyes got really wide and he hopped up onto the bench and crouched down, putting his face close to hers. He waved his arms about wildly. "LIES! You speak LIES!!!" He screamed. "No I don't…" She replied uncertainly. He grinned madly. "But you see, you are lie speaking, you terrible lie speaker!!!!!! Because I live in that neighborhood and given the address you just told me that would mean you live across the street from me!!!! And I know for a fact you don't live across the street from me because NOBODY lives across the street from me!!! Ha!!! Hehe!!! Haha!!!" She blinked twice. "I just moved in this morning." Johnny sat back down. "Oh…ok then" He replied. Then he remembered that he had seen her on Squee's porch earlier. That made sense. She lived in the neighborhood. "Lets get going shall we?" He asked changing the subject. Lilly grabbed Morbid and clutched Johnny's arm. _He's crazy._ She thought. _And youre not?_ Morbid asked sourly. _Oh NOW you decide to talk!!!??!!_ When she grabbed his arm Johnny twitched a little. He hated physical contact. He quickly brushed her off and contemplated an acid bath for when he returned home. Perhaps an acid bath would burn away the girl's touch…that or his top two layers of skin. He cringed.

Had her head not been bleeding all over the place Lilly would have noticed Johnny's odd behavior but she was too preoccupied with her head blood. He walked her all the way to her front porch and then made a hasty retreat leaving Lilly to bleed all over her front porch. She opened the door and before slipping inside, called after the retreating young man. "We should do this again some time!" _Stoopid! _"…I mean without the getting attacked in an alley and me splitting my head open!" Johnny stopped and stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sure…" he replied flatly and then disappeared across the street. As he opened his front door he wondered why he hadn't killed her for being such a bothersome individual. _Oh well_ He thought. _I could always kill her later. I mean it is convenient. She lives right across the street. _He grinned. _I wonder if she locks her windows… I want nachos. _While Johnny contemplated nachos, Lilly bandaged her head and sat in the corner of her living room peeling the paint off the wall.

She was starting to get down to the wallpaper (which was green, with stripes) when the phone began to ring. Her eyes grew large and her fingernails sank into the cold plaster. _Who would call me?_ She thought. _I just moved in today…. wrong number? _Her hand reached for the phone and she picked it up, ready to slam it back down again. "Hello?" She whispered uncertainly. "How's my favorite vampire? Suck any blood today?" Lilly smiled. Only one person would ever address her in such a way. "Gemma?" She asked. "Yups!" Lilly relaxed and sat down on the floor. Gemma had always made a big deal out of Lilly's insomnia, that paired with her pale complection and strong dislike for Italian food had led Gemma to believe she was a vampire.

"How'd you get this number?"

"I founded it"

"Founded it where?"

"You know…. that place…where numbers hide…How's the new house?"

Lilly grinned. Gemma was her best and only friend. They had met in high skool. Gemma was the outgoing optimist to Lilly's somewhat withdrawn shy personality. She lived a few minutes away in one of the next neighborhoods over.

"Its ok…" Lilly replied. Morbid sat in the corner watching her intently. Massacre could be heard breathing somewhere in the wall.

"Oh…" Gemma said. "Ummm, what's the neighborhood like?"

"Its nice. I erm…met my neighbor today. I'm pretty sure they're about our age."

"Really?"

"Yea. He-"

"He?! You have a "He" neighbor??? A "He" neighbor who is about our age???"

"…Yes…"

"And you spoke to him…using words?!"

"….Yes I spoke using words."

"Wow! This whole living on your own thing is really bringing you out of your box! I mean, I've never known you to talk to anyone willingly unless you count children or the elderly. I've always known you to be a box dweller. Yup yup, you box dwell. You never leave your box not for anything. Or maybe I should call it a shell. Shell would be more accurate-" Gemma continued to ramble on about boxes and shells. Lilly started counting the number of times she used both words in a sentence. She was up to 14 when Gemma changed the subject.

"-always been a box dweller. So anyways, you and this guy…are you friends?"

Lilly could hear the smirk over the phone and knew exactly what Gemma was getting at. She was about to reply with something along the lines of _I just met him today!! And stop trying to find me potential boyfriends because I am NOT interested!!! _But instead she replied by saying

"Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got punched in the face leaving the movies and my head was bleeding so he walked me home."

"……"

"…………………"

"…Ummmm ….you and I are going to hang out tomorrow. I'm coming to pick you up at twelve. And ummm…hope your head feels better." Then she hung up.

Lilly listened to the dial tone for a while then threw the phone at Morbid and went to bed.

* * *

A/N- So theres chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it and even if you didnt I hope you enjoyed hating it. Will there be more? Review and I will keep my will to write


End file.
